From HibaTsuna With Love
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] So what would Hibari and Tsuna get for each other? Happy HibaTsuna Valentine 2015.


**This is inspired by my brother who was so confused on what kind of chocolate he should get for his girlfriend XDD**

**Unbeta-ed and rushed right after I woke up this morning. Contained OOC-ness XDD**

**Have fun reading and Happy HibaTsuna Valentine~!**

* * *

February 14th is known as Valentine day. It's common to see people around you getting chocolates. As much as Hibari hates such crowding event, he supposed it wasn't a bad idea to let the herbivores being all so bright going to school. Hence why the disciplinary committee had never forbidden Valentine event in the school ground (well, as long as the students don't make a ruckus about it).

One would expect tons of chocolates in a popular guy's locker, deck, seat and everywhere he goes. This condition also applied to our feared demon prefect who came back home to his office and found his fidgeting boyfriend with a pile of boxes on the coffee table.

Frowning at the mess and how unsightly to have such display in front of his lover, Hibari gruntled in disappointment, "Did Kusakabe forget to clear these?" he was quick to have his cellphone, about to order his subordinate to clean the intruding presents.

However, before he even got to dial a number, Tsuna interrupted with a loud trembling voice, "W-Wait!" This caught him of guard because his boyfriend rarely yelled at him, unless they were in argument.

"I-It's...I mean, they are from me... uhm," the boy was shifting in his seat nervously, "H-Happy Valentine, Hibari-san!"

Now, this surprised the prefect. Yes, they are a couple, but he didn't expect to get a chocolate from the other, considering what happened last year.

"Y-You see, last year you wanted a chocolate from me and I didn't prepare anything. S-So I thought to make them, and uhm I don't know which kind of chocolate Hibari-san likes, so I ended up just making various of chocolates..."

Hibari stared hard at the supposed boxes of _various_ chocolates. As far as he knew from being human, there are only milk chocolates, white chocolates, and dark chocolates... how did they end up to be this mountain of _various kind of chocolates_?

Due to his nervousness, Tsuna's head was in a mess and he already forgot all the pretty speech he had prepared last night, "A-At first I thought dark chocolate suits your image, so I ended up making one, b-but then you like strawberry cakes and stuff... so I guess you like sweets better... but then I remember white chocolate is sweeter than milk chocolate... And then, I thought fruit is good for your health, so I ended up making mango chocolate, blueberry chocolate, strawberry chocolate... uhm just a lot of things..."

Fruit-flavored chocolate? They actually exist?

"... and then I heard hazelnut chocolate is really good and then I just ended up... _trying_ and making various of things... and... I hope you enjoy them all, Hibari-san!"

Well… he would definitely go beyond _enjoy_ with them…

"O-Oh… but I guess they are too many, eh?"

The skylark let out a chuckle of amusement, startling the anxious boy and had him pouting in his seat.

"W-What's so funny? I mean, I know I ended up making too much… but it's because Hibari-san wanted the chocolate so much last year…" His argument was interrupted with a chaste kiss on his lips, freezing the brunet in his place, and yet his face was steaming with embarrassment.

"I suppose this year it's my loss." His cloud finally spoke with a resigned sigh.

"Eh?"

Slowly the other headed to his office desk and pulled out three boxes from the drawer. "I didn't know there are that many kind of chocolates, so I ended up only getting you these."

Hibari wasn't a fancy person, so he didn't wrap the present with any beautiful wrappings; hence Tsuna was able to see clearly the presents given to him. Three kinds of chocolates… milk chocolate, white chocolate, and 72% dark chocolate.

Not expecting the surprise, Tsuna couldn't help but laugh to himself. Carefully he un-wrapped the dark one and took a bit, flinching at the bitterness, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Actually it unexpectedly tasted quite good.

With a big smile, he enjoyed the last gulp of the melting delicacy and swooped his lover with a deep kiss. So yes, the chocolate was a bit bitter, he should have tried the milk chocolate first, and now their kiss tasted bitter despite the overwhelming happiness that was about to burst out from him. And yes, he was very damn happy.

"Hibari-san~ I'm looking forward for White Day!"

"How am I supposed to return all of that three times back?"

"Ehehe~ with love of course~"

Yup, they are so very clumsy and corny in their love. They are simply two idiots very much in love.


End file.
